


1-B Group chat

by Yumemiru_Aru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1-B class, Chat meme fanfic, Fluff, Just idols being idols, M/M, Maybe Tomohaji and NatsuSora in a future, More Couples to Be Added, Ritsumao Izuleo Reikoga and Chiakana mentioned, Tetohina fluff, VERY OOC PROBABLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumemiru_Aru/pseuds/Yumemiru_Aru
Summary: Mitsurush added PrinceTori, Shinobi, SkyMagician, Tsukasa and 2WinkleStar to 1-B





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is basically what the title says it is. English is not my first language so...sorry if you find any mistake, also it's like 2 am now.

Mitsurush added PrinceTori, Shinobi, SkyMagician, Tsukasa and 2winkleStar to 1-B

 

**Mitsurush**

Hello hello~

 

**PrinceTori**

Who gave you my number? Why did you add me in this group you commoner!

 

**Mitsurush**

Hime-chan! Don’t be like that, we’re classmates!

 

PrinceTori has left the group chat

 

**SkyMagician**

Hoho~ someone is angry~

 

**Tsukasa**

What’s the point in made a group chat for “1-B” at this time of the year?

 

**Mitsurush**

What time?

 

**Tsukasa**

_Nevermind_

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora doesn’t know English Kasa-chan >.< !

 

Mitsurush has added PrinceTori to the group chat

 

**Mitsurush**

Oiii~ Yuu-chan?? Shino-chan?? Are you there?

 

**2winkleStar**

Sorry, we’re here

 

**Mitsurush**

We?????

 

**2WinkleStar**

…Yeah, I’m helping Shinobu-kun with his ninja training and he is too ashamed to use his phone.

 

**SkyMagician**

Huhu~ Yuu-chan and Shino-chan are really close~

 

**Mitsurush**

I know right?

 

**Shinobi**

We arejuts frends degozaru!!

 

**PrinceTori**

Wow, you also type like a weirdo

 

**2WinkleStar**

Hime-kun that was rude, please apologize

 

**PrinceTori**

Sorry

 

**Tsukasa**

_UNBELIEVABLE_

 

**Mitsurush**

Screenshot!!!!

 

**Shinobi**

This ninja accepts your apologize de gozaru.

 

**SkyMagician**

HaHiHuHeHo~ now we really are like classmates in a group chat <3

 

**PrinceTori**

Shut up

 

**Mitsurush**

I didn’t know Yuu-chan and Hime-chan were friends…

 

**2WinkleStar**

We made a temporary unit in Toyland, also we performed in the circus.

 

**Shinobi**

Yuuta-kun is really nice de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

You think? Thank you Shinobu-kun

 

**Mitsurush**

Awww, you two are really cute, just date already :3

 

Shinobi has left the chat

 

**2WinkleStar**

Thanks Mitsuru-kun, he runs away

 

**Tsukasa**

You should be more careful Tenma-kun, Sengoku-kun is a little _delicate_

 

**Mitsurush**

Yeah, my bad. Sorry

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora feels a bit guilty too :(

 

**2WinkleStar**

It’s ok, actually, he was happy to be in a group chat

 

**SkyMagician**

Yaaay~

 

**Mitsurush**

:3

 

**2WinkleStar**

Well, I have to go back home and finish my homework so... see ya tomorrow!

 

**Tsukasa**

Me too, _bye bye_

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora already finished his homework but he is going to play a game.

 

**PrinceTori**

Finally, my phone will rest. Yuzuru already did my homework.

 

**Mitsurush**

See you tomorrow guys!!!!

 

**Mitsurush**

Wait

 

**Mitsurush**

What homework?!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for leaving kudos in my story <3 I really appreciate it. Second chapter here~ no beta read and English still isn't my first language (? so please, if you find any mistake, feel free to tell me :3.
> 
> Hi Lola, my friend. Are you there?

03:06AM

**Mitsurush**

Guuuys!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

 

**SkyMagician**

What happened Mitsu-chan?! Are you ok???

 

**Mitsurush**

I can’t finish my math homework TT-TT

 

**SkyMagician**

He~ Well, Sora can help you~ Before class begin Sora’ll be your shisho~

 

**Mitsurush**

Thank you Sora-chan!!! You’re a sunshine TT-TT

 

**SkyMagician**

^W^

 

**Mitsurush**

Why are you still awake? Sorry, I didn’t notice it was so late

 

**SkyMagician**

Its ok~Sora is ranking in a game, that’s why.

 

**Mitsurush**

Ohhhh, then good luck. See you tomorrow !!!

 

**SkyMagician**

See you~!

 

**PrinceTori**

JUST SLEEP ALREADY

 

06:08AM

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora got the ranking card !!

 

**Mitsurush**

Congratulations!!! Wait, did you sleep?

 

**SkyMagician**

Thank you, Mitsu-chan~ <3 Sora doesn’t sleep at all ^-^

 

**Mitsurush**

That’s not ok! Wait, can you help me with my homework if you are sleepless?

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora’ll do his best

 

**Mitsurush**

Maybe you should be late for class and sleep at least an hour, I think someone else could help me.

 

**2WinkleStar**

Mitsuru-kun, sorry for not answer you last night, I put my phone in silence during the night. And Sora-kun, congratulations for your card, but you should sleep. Ok?

 

**SkyMagician**

Thank you Yuu-chan <3 But it’s ok. Sora is used to spend a night or two without sleep while ranking. Mitsu-chan, I can help you with your homework, Sora keeps his promises.

 

**Shinobi**

Tenma-dono, this ninja can’t help you with math homework, please forgive de gozaru

 

**Mitsurush**

It’s ok, and I already told you to call me Mitsuru! Oh~ Shinobu-kun doesn’t get well with maths too?

 

**Shinobi**

I refuse to admit it, but I’m a failure of a ninja in math de gozaru….

 

**Tsukasa**

Good morning everyone. Sorry for not checking my phone at night. Tenma-kun, I only have high grades, so if anyone needs help with something. It’ll be my pleasure to help.

 

**PrinceTori**

NO ONE needs your help

 

**Tsukasa**

Is that so? If I remember well, your English grade wasn’t the best _princess_

 

**PrinceTori**

Shut up you commoner. This two interrupt my sleep last night and I don’t wanna waste time with you.

 

**Tsukasa**

I was trying to be a good classmate for Tenma-kun. So I don’t need to answer your insults.

 

**PrinceTori**

Oh no, I’ll have the last word on this!!!!

 

**2WinkleStar**

I was wondering why my phone keeps ringing, it was the two of you again

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora doesn’t understand why Kasa-chan and Tori-chan keep arguing. Sora can see your colors, and they are reaaally soft and nice to each other~

 

**PrinceTori**

I don’t need you to tell me with who I must get well

 

**Tsukasa**

_Me neither_

 

PrinceTori and Tsukasa has left the chat

 

**Mitsurush**

I wonder why the couples in our class don't confess their feelings.

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora wants to know too, maybe they need help?

 

**2WinkleStar**

You two, stop already.

 

**SkyMagician**

Hoho~ Yuu-chan doesn’t want our help?

 

**Mitsurush**

If you help me with my homework I can help you with the other thing.

 

**Shinobi**

Yuuta-kun needs help with something? This ninja will help you with anything but math de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

No, is nothing Shinobu-kun, don’t worry. And NO I don’t want you two to help me with anything.

 

2WinkleStar has left the chat

 

**SkyMagician**

We have a long path to go, right Mitsu-chan?~

 

**Mitsurush**

Right. But first, please help me with my homework, if I get another red mark, my mom will yell at me >-<!!

 

**SkyMagician**

Of course. After that we can start the lovely master plan ~

 

**Shinobi**

This ninja is….confused de gozaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Aru has left the chat (?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Chapter three here ^-^ ~ Also, is like 4 AM now, so if you find any mistake, you already know what to do.

01:50 PM

 

**Mitsurush**

Guyys where are all of you? This school is practically empty T-T

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora has practice with Switch today ~ we're in our dance room

 

**PrinceTori**

If I don't have any other activities or unit practice, why should I stay in school after class?

 

**Mitsurush**

I just wished all of us got together and hang out after class, like that time when we went to the cafe! It was great

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora couldn't go that time T.T

 

**Mitsurush**

It's ok, well, right to the point - -> Guys are you busy next weekend? We can go to the amusement park or to the cinema, I don't know, we can do something friends do!

 

**Shinobi**

Tenma-dono, It will be my pleasure to accept your invitation for this weekend de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

I don’t have plans and aniki will be out so ... I think I'll go too, tell me later where, I'm in practice now.

 

**SkyMagician**

Huhu ~ Sora will go too ~

 

**Mitsurush**

Yaay !! Then Sora-chan, Yuu-chan, Shino-chan and me.

 

**Mitsurush**

Hime-chan, Tsukasa-chan !!! What about you?

 

**PrinceTori**

Well, you already invited me that time so I think now I can give you the honor of my presence.

 

**PrinceTori**

Like I said you before, I don't mind hanging out with commoners once in a while and this weekend I'm totally free.

 

**Mitsurush**

Thank you Hime-chan, this commoner is happy!

 

**Mitsurush**

Tsukasa-chan !!! Are you there? !!

 

04:01 PM

 

**Tsukasa**

I'm so sorry Tenma-kun. I was in archery club, we don't use our phone during practice. It will be an honor to hang out with all my classmates.

**PrinceTori**

Great, I was wishing you don't come.

 

**Tsukasa**

This is a classmate's weekend plan, of course I'll go

 

PrinceTori has left the chat

 

**2WinkleStar**

To be honest, I'm surprised that all of us will go.

 

**SkyMagician**

Then, where we go? Saturday or Sunday? Day or night?

 

**Mitsurush**

That's an interesting question ... Saturday at midday?

 

**Shinobi**

I don't have any preferences de gozaru.

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora neither. ~

 

**Tsukasa**

I don't have any problem, then we need to decide where we'll go.

 

**2WinkleStar**

Mitsuru-kun, this was your idea. Where do you want to go?

 

**Mitsurush**

Give me a minute

 

Mitsurush has left the chat

 

**SkyMagician**

Aka Mitsu-chan doesn't have idea ~

 

\------------------------------------------

 

SkyMagician added Mitsurush, Tetsuterone and 2WinkleBeat to "1-B cupids"

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Sora-kun hello !!

 

**Tetsuterone**

What is this group for?

 

**Mitsurush**

Why did you add Hinata-chan and Tetora-chin?

 

**SkyMagician**

Hoho ~ Mitsu-chan doesn’t know? ~

 

**Mitsurush**

I don’t know what?

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Tetsu-kun and I we're dating ~

 

**Tetsuterone**

Hinata !!

 

**Mitsurush**

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN’T KNEW !!!!

**Tetsuterone**

Mitsuru-kun please don’t tell anyone. Only Ryuseitai, Taichou, Sora-kun and Yuuta-kun know.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Tetsu-kun is ashamed of our love T-T

 

**Tetsuterone**

I’ll never be ashamed of my love for you Hinata.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Tetsu-kuuun ~ <3 <3 <3

 

**Mitsurush**

OMG !! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTES !!! YOU CALLED HIM HINATA WITHOUT HONORIFICS 

 

**Tetsuterone**

That exactly why I don’t want the whole school knows about us. They’ll start treating us differently.

 

**Mitsurush**

I think you are overreacting, they're a lot of couples in our school

 

**Tetsuterone**

Is that so?

 

**SkyMagician**

Hihi~ it’s true.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Really? I only know about Leader and Shinkai-senpai. Who are the others?

**2WinkleBeat**

Sakuma-senpai and Oogami-senpai

 

**Mitsurush**

Tsukinaga-senpai and Sena-senpai too. Arashi-chan-senpai told me

 

**SkyMagician**

Sari-san and Ritsu-san too.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Wow, I never expected so many couples.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

And they're gonna be more, right Sora-kun?

 

**SkyMagician**

Yes Hina-chan~ Tetsu-chan, the reason of this group is to help the future couples of 1-B to confess their feelings~ <3

 

**Tetsuterone**

Couples? There is another one besides Yuuta-kun and Sengoku?

 

**Mitsurush**

Tetora-chin already knew about them?

 

**Tetsuterone**

Well, the fact that Sengoku has a crush on Yuuta-kun is very obvious, I think everyone but Yuuta-kun notices it.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

My poor little brother -.-

 

**Mitsurush**

That’s why they need our help. The others are Tsukasa-chan and Hime-chan

 

**Tetsuterone**

WHAT??? I thought they hated each other

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Tetsu-kun, you have a lot to learn about relationships yet.

 

**SkyMagician**

This group is for helping us to transform a classmates weekend into the first date for them ~(^-^)~

 

**Tetsuterone**

Ohhh. I get it

 

**Tetsuterone**

Wait, Hinata, you made something like this for us too?

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Yes!! Because you never confess to me and I was waiting so long for you to say something!

 

**SkyMagician**

That group was called “Tetsu-kun please just confess already” >w<

 

**Tetsuterone**

…I feel…offended

 

**2WinkleBeat**

But you love me anyways~

 

**Tetsuterone**

Of course I do

 

**Mitsurush**

Too much sugar, bad for health

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Sorry. Well, what have you planned?

 

**Mitsurush**

I was thinking in the amusement park

 

**Tetsuterone**

Isn’t that something cliché? I mean, they could suspect something

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Trust me, Yuuta-kun needs that cliché. I’m really tired of him not being able to make a move. I want to share the happiness of love with him!

 

**Tetsuterone**

Ok, ok. Yeah, me too. To be honest is a bit suffocating how every single day, Sengoku tries to hide his feelings for him.

 

**Mitsurush**

Well, we all agree then? Saturday at 12, amusement park and casually we separate in the crowd.

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora doesn’t like dark places, so he’ll wait outside the haunted house and Mitsu-chan will stay with him ^v^

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Sound great for me.

 

**Tetsuterone**

I think that will be fine for Sengoku and Yuuta-kun but I don’t think that Himemiya-kun likes something like the haunted house. But I don’t know him so well.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Now that you mentioned… I don’t know, we don’t talk about that stuff in Toyland…

 

**SkyMagician**

We need someone who knows Tori-chan better.

 

**Mitsurush**

Oh! I know who~

 

Mitsurush added Shinonon to “1-B cupids”

 

**Shinonon**

Hi everyone…Um… Mitsuru-kun why I’m here?

 

**Mitsurush**

We want to make a date for Yuu-chan and Shino-chan, also to Tsukasa-chan and Hime-chan. So we need your help because we don’t know what to do with Hime-chan, we already thought in the haunted house for couple 1.

 

**Shinonon**

Oh~ you’re very nice n.n, Of course I’ll help you.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Wait, Hinata, Shino-kun knows about us?

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Well, now he does ~

 

**Shinonon**

To be honest, I noticed it Tetora-kun n.n but I don’t tell anyone if you don’t want to

 

**Tetsuterone**

You know what, I don’t care anymore.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

????

 

**Tetsuterone**

If the whole school knows I’m in love with Aoi Hinata, it’s ok for me. Because I'm really happy for being his boyfriend.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

OMG Tetsu-kun !! <3 <3

 

**Mitsurush**

TOO MUCH SUGAR


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ thank you for reading my story <3\. Welcome to chapter 4 where I remind you that english isn't my first language. Again (?

08:20 PM

**~ 1-B Cupids ~**

 

**Mitsurush**

Well then, 1-B cupids. The plan for couple 1 is the haunted house.

 

**Shinonon**

But Yuuta-kun isn’t afraid of ghosts? Then why would he go to the haunted house?

**2WinkleBeat**

He is, but Shinobu-kun not, or well, he’ll go anyways because he is a “brave ninja”

**Shinonon**

Oh~ Then Yuuta-kun will go with him. I got it ^-^. If I remember well, in the amusement park there is a pastries café. So, maybe Tsukasa-kun and Tori-kun will go there.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Do you think this will work? Is a bit forced to me. They’ll note this for sure.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

You don’t have the right to say this is forced

  

**SkyMagician**

Haha~ touché

 

**Mitsurush**

What are you talking about? I NEED DETAILS NOW

 

**2WinkleBeat**

About the time when Tetsu-kun become my boyfriend

 

**Tetsuterone**

WE DON’T NEED TO REMEMBER THAT

 

**Shinonon**

If this is very personal for you two, then we don’t have to know

 

**Mitsurush**

YES WE HAVE TO

 

**Tetsuterone**

Please don’t

 

**2WinkleBeat**

It was a peacefully day of winter, I heard for Sora-kun that Tetsu-kun was looking for me.

 

Tetsuterone has left the group chat

**SkyMagician**

Sora has already planned with Hina-chan that while Tetsu-chan was in his club, suddenly Kiryu-senpai would need something and he’ll leave the room.

2WinkleBeat added Tetsuterone to the group chat

**2WinkleBeat**

Yes, because I already knew that my feelings were reciprocated but I wanted that Tetsu-kun confesses to me first. And it was true that he was looking for me. So, the plan was perfect. Kiryu-senpai wouldn’t come back because he knew it all.

**Tetsuterone**

Hinata please, you love me and I love you. But this is very awkward

 

**2WinkleBeat**

I love you with all my soul, but you said you aren’t ashamed of our love. So, you don’t have to be ashamed about the beginning too.

 

**SkyMagician**

We’re all friends here~ No one will make fun of you Tetsu-chan

 

**Shinonon**

Sora is right Tetora-kun.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Ok, continue then.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

I entered the room and asked Tetsu-kun why he was looking for me, then he said he has something to tell me, and he said…

 

**Mitsurush**

OMG Then he confesses to you??!! 

 

**2WinkleBeat**

No. He said he wanted to show me a new karate move.

 

**Shinonon**

!-( >.~.<)-!

 

**Tetsuterone**

I panicked OK?!

 

**Mitsurush**

Then what happens next???

 

**2WinkleBeat**

He showed me the move, and he threw me to the floor.

 

**Mitsurush**

HE DO WHAT?

**Tetsuterone**

I PANICKED. That wasn’t even a karate move, it was a Judo one. (U-.-)

 

**Mitsurush**

I don’t care, I want the confession.

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Ok, ok, I was lying on the floor and hit my head, so Tetsu-kun help me stand up and he wanted to be sure I didn’t got hurt, so he got really, really close to me and then….

 

**Mitsurush**

OMG OMG OMG OMG JUST FINISH ALREADY!!!!!!!

 

**Tetsuterone**

Then he kissed me, and I fainted

 

**Mitsurush**

You what??

 

**Tetsuterone**

I woke up in the infirmary with Taishou and Sora-kun

 

**SkyMagician**

He thought it was a dream until Hina-chan came back.

 

**Tetsuterone**

I asked them for leaving us alone, and then I told Hinata how much I love him. THE END

 

**Mitsurush**

OH POR DIOOOOS !!!!!

 

**Mitsurush**

Sorry, I had to say it in another language too, OMG THAT WAS SO CUTE.

 

**Shinonon**

Certainly, it is a wonderful story, you don’t have to be ashamed Tetora-kun. At the end, you had the courage to confess your feelings. ^-^

 

**2WinkleBeat**

I know TvT. I’m proud of my boyfriend ~ <3

 

**Tetsuterone**

Thank you, thank you.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Well, story time ended. Can we back to the plan please?

 

**Shinonon**

Right, I came here for help you but I didn’t do anything. ( T~T )

 

**SkyMagician**

Don’t say that! Sora didn’t think on the pastries café, is a good idea for couple 2. At least they can’t argue while eating, right~?

 

**Shinonon**

I’ll hope so. I’m sure Tori-kun feels something for Tsukasa-kun, all they need is a little help to communicate.

 

**Mitsurush**

You are very observant Hajime-kun~

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Yeah, that’s true.

 

**Shinonon**

Well, I think that people are like flowers, they need to be observed to be understood and loved.

 

**Tetsuterone**

Wow, nice thought Shino-kun

 

**SkyMagician**

So…can we say we had a plan? ~

 

**Shinonon**

Yes, we can say...

 

**Tetsuterone**

The "1-B couples":

 

**2WinkleBeat**

First Date Operation Plan

 

**Mitsurush**

Finished

  

12:01AM

**~ 1-B ~**

 

**Mitsurush**

Guuuuyyyyysssss!!!! I had an idea~

 

**Tsukasa**

Did you think in a place?

 

**Mitsurush**

Yes, I wanna go to the amusement park. What do you think?

 

**Shinobi**

This ninja thinks it is…a bit expensive de gozaru

 

**PrinceTori**

Is a commoner's habit always want to go to expensive places without enough money

 

**2WinkleStar**

Shinobu-kun, I can invite you if you don’t mind. It doesn't have sense if you don't come with us. I mean, this supposed to be a classmates plan doesn't it?

 

**Shinobi**

Isn’t that a trouble? I don’t want to be a bad friend for Yuuta-kun. Thank you, I’ll be sure to repay you properly one day de gozaru

 

**SkyMagician**

So cutes Yuu-chan and Shino-chan ~ <3 But that isn’t necessary when Sora read Mitsu-chan’s idea, he searched for an amusement park and found that “El parque de la costa” has a 3x1 price this month~

 

**2WinkleStar**

We’re six so this is really convenient.

 

**SkyMagician**

Huhu~ Sora didn’t have the money too.

 

**Mitsurush**

Ok it’s decided then. This Saturday 1-B class will go to the amusement park~

 

**SkyMagician**

Hahihuheho~ !!

 

**PrinceTori**

I think I don’t have a choice so, yes.

 

**Tsukasa**

It’ll be a _wonderful_   Saturday.

 

**Shinobi**

I can’t wait de gozaru.

 

**2WinkleStar**

I’m really happy too, but maybe we should sleep, we have school tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parque de la Costa, aka an amusement park in Argentina. P.S: The promo is real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ chapter five here <3 we got too many chats so I hope you don't get lost >u<  
> also, if you found a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it :3

06:08 AM

**~1-B ~**

 

**Mitsurush**

IT’S FRIDAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Mitsurush**

DO

 

**Mitsurush**

YOU

 

**Mitsurush**

KNOW

 

**Mitsurush**

WHAT

 

**Mitsurush**

THAT

 

**Mitsurush**

MEANS?????

 

**SkyMagician**

Yeeey~ It’s tomorrow! It’s tomorrow!!! Sora can’t wait!

**PrinceTori**

Why do I have to wake up every day with your messages!! I was having a nice dream!!

**Mitsurush**

What were you dreaming about Hime-chan?

**PrinceTori**

I don’t remember because of you!

**2WinkleStar**

It’s early in the morning and Hime-kun is arguing… Just a normal day

**Mitsurush**

Ohhhh c’mon guys! Aren’t you excited for tomorrow?

**SkyMagician**

Sora is excited! 

**PrinceTori**

Well, me too but I don’t send 100 messages at 6 AM about it.

**Mitsurush**

But I can’t stop my happiness!!

**PrinceTori**

Let me have my breakfast in peace!

 PrinceTori has left the chat

 

**2WinkleStar**

Breakfast? What is that? Aniki and I always woke up late so we forgot to eat breakfast.

**Shinobi**

That isn’t right Yuuta-kun! You should eat a proper breakfast de gozaru

**2WinkleStar**

Maybe if Shinobu-kun help me, I’ll have breakfast every day

 

**Shinobi**

Of course, this ninja will teach you everything about a healthy breakfast with protein and... maybe I should ask Tetora-kun too de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Thank you Shinobu-kun, but you don’t need to do that…

**Shinobi**

Forgive this ninja, probably Yuuta-kun already knows all about that. But you should eat breakfast, Hinata-kun too de gozaru

**2WinkleStar**

Yeah… Well, I'm already awake so I’ll go make something because Aniki is still sleeping.

 

2WinkleStar has left the chat

**SkyMagician**

Poor Yuu-chan, I bet it was hard for him to type that and his feelings couldn’t go through the screen.

**Mitsurush**

Don’t worry Sora-chan this will end tomorrow

**Shinobi**

That’s right, from tomorrow Yuuta-kun will start to have breakfast de gozaru

**SkyMagician**

Tomorrow, we just need to wait for tomorrow.

**Tsukasa**

_Good morning_ , Yuuta-kun, I agree with Sengoku-kun about breakfast. And me too, _I can’t wait_ _for tomorrow_

 05:47 PM 

**~ 1-B Cupids ~**

 

**2WinkleBeat**

OMG Yuuta-kun just asked me what he should wear for tomorrow

**2WinkleBeat**

HE ASK HIS BROTHER FOR THIS

 

**2WinkleBeat**

AND HE SAID “I WANT TO BE COOL…. LIKE A NINJA OR SOMETHING”

**2WinkleBeat**

I'M DYING

**2WinkleBeat**

HE SAID “COOL LIKE A NINJA”

**2WinkleBeat**

TETSU-KUN!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART

**2WinkleBeat**

I NEED TO SEE YOU <3

 

**Tetsuterone**

I can’t right now, because…

 

**Tetsuterone**

Today, in Ryuseitai practice I heard that Sengoku asked Taishou what he should wear for tomorrow too.

 

**Tetsuterone**

So he put his "proud dad" mode on and we ended coming to the mall.

**2WinkleBeat**

OMG, Shinobu-kun is really cute, he and Yuuta will be the second perfect couple of the whole earth!

I’m so happy they fell in love with each other TuT

**SkyMagician**

#ProudBrother ^-^

**2WinkleBeat**

**By** the way…. Tetsu-kun~!! Where is the world’s number one perfect couple go tomorrow??  <3

**Tetsuterone**

Tomorrow?

**2WinkleBeat**

Our date?

**Tetsuterone**

Wherever you want, my love

**SkyMagician**

He forgot

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Yep, that’s why he put “my love” at the end

**Mitsurush**

I knew it’s was weird that he said that

**Tetsuterone**

Sorry

**2WinkleBeat**

It’s ok, I knew you would forget it, but I love you anyways <3

**Tetsuterone**

I really love you Hinata, I promise tomorrow will be a memorable date

 

**Shinonon**

You’re like a married couple ^v^ ~

**2WinkleBeat**

<3<3<3<3

Tetsuterone has left the chat

 

**2WinkleBeat**

And…. he runs away >w<

 

07:02PM

**~ 1-B ~**

 

**2WinkleStar**

Hello ... well ... I thought we would talk about tomorrow in class but in the end all of you ... runs away

 

**Mitsurush**

I’m sorry!! I'm helping my mom so I had to leave early

 

**PrinceTori**

I want to know at what time we must get there and at what time will leave. Not too early and not too late.

 

**SkyMagician**

Yes your highness! What about we meet at 10 AM in the front of the park?

 

**Tsukasa**

_Perfect_

 

**2WinkleStar**

Ok, then at 10 AM

 

**Shinobi**

This ninja must confess. I don’t know how to go de gozaru

 

**Mitsurush**

Oh…that’s a problem, Yuu-chan can you pick up Shino-chan by his house?

 

**2WinkleStar**

Me? Of course I can but it’s ok for you Shinobu-kun?

 

**Shinobi**

Yes! I mean, if this isn’t a trouble for you…I apologize for made you come for me de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

It’s not a problem Shinobu-kun, I’ll go for you at 9AM then.

 

**PrinceTori**

Ok, you are very cute blah blah….can you tell me at what hour we’ll leave?!

 

**Tsukasa**

Why is so important for you?

 

**PrinceTori**

I already told you!! My parents and my little sister are asking me that.

 

**SkyMagician**

Hoho~ how is that he already told you Kasa-chan?

 

**Mitsurush**

Yes….tell us

 

**PrinceTori**

I ASKED HIM THE SAME THIS MORNING THAT’S WHY

 

**Tsukasa**

_Yes_ Harukawa-kun

 

**SkyMagician**

-.-

 

**Mitsurush**

-.-

 

**PrinceTori**

CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER ME???!!!

 

**2WinkleStar**

I think the park close at 7 PM so, if we stayed all day…

 

**PrinceTori**

Thank you. You have the honor to be called Yuuta-kun from now on

 

**2WinkleStar**

Thank you?

 

**PrinceTori**

The rest of you are commoners

 

**SkyMagician**

T.T

 

**Mitsurush**

I have to go, see you tomorrow!!!!

 

 SATURDAY - 08:35 AM 

**~ 2WinkleStar and Shinobi ~**

 

**2WinkleStar**

Good morning Shinobu-kun. Are you awake?

 

**Shinobi**

Yes, I woke up early today de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Great, I’ll be there in 20 minutes.

 

**Shinobi**

Ok de gozaru

 

**Shinobi**

Yuuta-kun…de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Yes?

 

**Shinobi**

Do you eat breakfast today? de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

No, aniki was sleeping and father was at home so…I just wanted to get out of there.

 

**Shinobi**

Great! I mean, I’m sorry I…this ninja is… toashamedsorryforgetitdegoozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

No, no, it’s ok, don’t worry. The train is here

 

**Shinobi**

Yuuta-kun.......de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Yes?

 

**Shinobi**

Nothing de gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Ok? I’ll be there soon

 

**Shinobi**

Yuuta-kun...

 

**2WinkleStar**

Yes??

 

**Shinobi**

Do you…want to eat breakfast with me?

 

**Shinobi**

De gozaru

 

**2WinkleStar**

Of course

 

**2WinkleStar**

Shinobu-kun...

 

**Shinobi**

Yyes?? de gozaruu

 

**2WinkleStar**

Thank you

 

09:19 AM 

**~ SkyMagician and Mitsurush ~**

 

**SkyMagician**

Mitsu-chaaannn!!!!! Do you have the plan for today?

 

**Mitsurush**

Yes!! I wrote it on my phone

 

**SkyMagician**

Great ~(^-^)~

 

**Mitsurush**

Was it a great idea right? Yuu-chan going to pick up Shino-chan at his house?

 

**SkyMagician**

Yes~ you’re a genius! ~

 

**Mitsurush**

I know! And the best part is that he’ll go at 9 AM, from Shino-chan house to the park are just 20 minutes on train, that means…

 

**SkyMagician**

That means they have 40 minutes to be alone!!

 

**Mitsurush**

Well, Shino-chan isn't alone at his home but yes, I’m a genius

 

**SkyMagician**

All hail the genius of love

 

**Mitsurush**

All hail to me, that means I can help you too, if you want

 

**SkyMagician**

Sora doesn’t know what are you talking about.

 

**Mitsurush**

Nevermind, you’ll tell me when the time comes

 

09:59 AM

**~ 1-B Cupids ~**

 

**Shinonon**

Good luck today!!!

 

**Shinonon**

Hinata-kun, Tetora-kun, have a great date ~

 

**2WinkleBeat**

Thank you Shino-kun, Good luck Cupid yellow and Cupid brown!!!

 

**Mitsurush**

Yes, you’re the boyfriend of a Ryuseitai.

 

**SkyMagician**

Cupid yellow says, thank you everyone ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read this~ every comment is welcome, readed and appreciated. <3


End file.
